When coaching, directing traffic, or merely commanding someone's respect and attention the use of a whistle accomplishes wonders. The whistle produces a distinct sound that makes even the most un-attentivealert. A problem with the use of a whistle is the transportation and caring of it. Whistles are small, and so they tend to fall out of our sight and get lost. Furthermore, the use of a whistle occurs in situations that typically require rigorous activity, which is usually outdoors. A misplaced whistle can pose a precarious situation for a user, especially considering the fact that the whistle must be placed in one's mouth for use. There is a need to assist whistle users in keeping the whistle in a contained and secure location within a case. There is also a need to protect the whistle in situations where it does fall out of sight.
Also, during the use of a whistle, it is sometimes necessary to put the whistle down and pick it back up. This is often the case in between uses of the whistle. The development of present invention also provides a hygienic method of storing the whistle when not in use. The addition of a separate package of sanitary wipes that is removably placed on the invention also contributes greatly to maintaining proper hygiene. A user can conveniently grasp an individual wipe from the package that is place on the invention and not have to search for them.
The device comprises a casing, having two (2) hinged attach members forming the case. The case is provided with a means to lock the members in a closed position. A rear portion of the case is provided with an aperture to facilitate the use of a lanyard. The invention is further equipped with a wipe packet that houses sanitation wipes. This packet is securely placed within the case for use at a user's discretion.
Prior art in this field consists of accessory cases and whistle covers. Prior art fails to provide a case for a whistle that can protect the whistle, act as a carrying case for the whistle, and hold sanitary wipes for the whistle. It is an objective of this invention to provide a case for a whistle that covers the whistle and keeps the whistle in a clean state while not in use. It is a further object of this invention to provide a whistle case with a hinged door for easy access to the whistle. It is a further object of this invention to enable the case to facilitate the use of a lanyard with the whistle case. It is a further object of this invention to provide a wipe pack that may be enclosed in the case along with the whistle to assist a user in maintaining the whistle in a clean and sterilized state.